


Christmas Plans

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: "I love France, please take me there so I don't have to drink anything else but this for the rest of my life," Alex pleaded, hands wrapped around a different mug from before."We could go down a little after Christmas, lord knows I'd be able to pay for it. If that's too soon, though, we could go during spring break.""I'm okay with going over after, like, New Year's or something, but I want to go full tourist mode when I'm there, you're taking me to see everything."Lafayette laughed as they set the bowls down on the dining table. "I wouldn't expect anything less."* can be read as a one shot!!





	Christmas Plans

Alex sat on the window seat in their bedroom, Lafayette's favorite sweater exposing his collarbones and pooling around his wrists, snow outside casting a soft white glow on him. He typed away at his computer, every so often pausing to take a sip of the hot chocolate Lafayette's grandmother shipped them from France, commented on how beautiful it was. Lafayette sat on the ground in the center of the room, camera in hand, snapping pictures of him every few minutes.   
  
"I'm scared to know why you're doing this," Alex told them as he took another sip from his mug.   
  
"You're beautiful, and my memories aren't enough," Lafayette explained, took another picture of him. Alex smiled and rolled his eyes, went back to working. He worked so much, Lafayette worried.   
  
"Hercules and John are having a Christmas party tomorrow." He told them. "Well, half Christmas, half going away party, because both of them are going home for the holidays."  
  
Lafayette hummed, clicking through all the pictures they already took. Alex sitting in the window, Alex trying to put together their Christmas tree, drinking hot chocolate on the recliner chair in their living room, cooking dinner, dancing in their bedroom, sitting in the bathtub with bubbles up to his nose. It was clear where their priorities lied.  
  
"Really? Are we going?"  
  
"Do you _want_ to go?"  
  
"Sure, I would love to watch John get drunk and then cry about how beautiful Hercules is to the entire party."  
  
Alex laughed, Lafayette took another picture of him. "It really is fun to watch."   
  
Lafayette stared at him before saying, "Hey, do you want to take a break? We can go downstairs and eat dinner, make more hot chocolate, talk about what we're doing for Christmas this year besides going to John's apartment and getting drunk." They set their camera on the bench in front of their bed and walked over to him.   
  
"Usually I'd say no," Alex answered, and Lafayette nodded, "but you're cute and we do need to figure that out, so I'll go." He heaved himself up from the seat, setting his laptop next to him. Lafayette tried to look but he slammed it shut before they could. They quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I want you to be surprised," he explained, and Lafayette smiled.   
  
"Alex, I don't have to be surprised to love what you got me."  
  
"Still," he muttered, getting up and wrapping his arm around their waist. "I want you to be."  
  
Lafayette kissed the side of head. "That's fine then, love."  
  
They walked downstairs, Alex made more of the French hot chocolate and grumbled about how his supply was running low.  
  
"My grandmother will probably send me more soon, considering how much she's been giving me care packages recently." They stirred the pasta in the saucepan, striving for a gourmet meal but settling for this. They kept their eye on the mixture in the other saucepan, Alex's hot chocolate in the making.  
  
"She misses you, it's cute."  
  
"No, this is all a bribe. She wants to meet you, but she refuses to fly here and winter break _just_ started, so I haven't really had time to talk to you or plan anything. I know you said you'd be willing to meet her, but when it comes to actually going to France, I don't know if you'd-" Alex came up behind them and wrapped their arms around their waist.   
  
"I meant what I said. I'd go to France if you wanted me to, and I'd be honored if you shared something so personal to you with me. I've talked to your grandmother on the phone before, and she tells me how much she wants to meet me, I don't think there's much to worry about."  
  
"I love you," they sighed, and Alex kissed their back through their shirt, the only place he could reach.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Also, is that what she really says when she asks me to talk to you?"  
  
Alex laughed. "Not all the time, sometimes she tells me to take care of you, other times she asks me how I liked the stuff she sent me."  
  
"Yeah, the packages might come in my name, but they're not for me."  
  
Alex pulled away from them. "Hey! That means all that fucking marshmallow rope that you say is for you is actually mine and you've been _lying_ to me."  
  
Lafayette avoided the accusation and moved to the sink, laughing at Alex's scoff as they drained the noodles, returning them back to the pot and putting in an obscene amount of butter. Alex checked on his own saucepan, stirring it around before moving it off the stove and scraping in all of the special chocolate. Lafayette tried to split the pasta up evenly, but if they ended up giving Alex a little more than they gave themself, nobody else was there to call them on it.  
  
"I love France, please take me there so I don't have to drink anything else but this for the rest of my life," Alex pleaded, hands wrapped around a different mug from before.   
  
"We could go down a little after Christmas, lord knows I'd be able to pay for it. If that's too soon, though, we could go during spring break."  
  
"I'm okay with going over after, like, New Year's or something, but I want to go full tourist mode when I'm there, you're taking me to see everything."  
  
Lafayette laughed as they set the bowls down on the dining table. "I wouldn't expect anything less."  
  
"There's more hot chocolate simmering on the stove if you want it," Alex told them. Lafayette kissed him, careful not to get the hot chocolate between them on them. Alex bit down on their lip and they pulled away.  
  
"There is definitely not just chocolate in there."  
  
"Espresso powder," Alex explained, taking another sip.   
  
"Oh my god, Alex." They kissed him again. "Also, no, you can have the hot chocolate, I actually want to sleep tonight."  
  
"I actually want to sleep tonight," Alex mocked them, then sat down.   
  
"I don't know how you can drink that much of it."  
  
"It's _beautiful_."  
  
"It's thick, though."  
  
Alex smiled around his fork. "Well then, you should relate."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know." He giggled and Lafayette stared, unbelieving that this was who he planned to propose to one day.   
  
Maybe that could be his Christmas present, in addition to the throw blanket collection he asked for and the bath bombs Lafayette got because they knew he'd like them. It wasn't everything they wanted to buy for him, not even a fraction, but Alex put them on a spending limit this year. The ring would go over that, but technically they didn't buy it for him for Christmas.  
  
"I'm already tired," Alex mumbled as he flopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote on the coffee table. The Polar Express came on and he cheered, throwing the remote down on the floor as quickly as he'd picked it up. Lafayette shook their head as they sat on his back, legs straddling his hips, unsettled as Alex's spine cracked and he groaned. Their poor boyfriend, maybe if he actually did the stretching Lafayette told him to, he would be able to avoid the impending scoliosis that they could almost _see_ coming.   
  
"I wish you would take care of yourself more," Lafayette muttered, sliding their hands up his sweater and trying to massage the knots out. Alex groaned but didn't stop them.   
  
"How am I supposed to massage my own back?" Alex asked.   
  
"Very funny." They dug their thumbs into Alex's skin and he hissed.   
  
"Fuck, now I know not to be smart when you have my spine in your hands."  
  
"I would never hurt you on purpose, and please don't ever say that I have _your spine in my hands_."  
  
Alex hummed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, dear." Lafayette slid his sweater up and kissed down his back, smiled when Alex laughed and it vibrated in his chest. He was so beautiful it drove them crazy. They stopped to run their hands down his skin and Alex shivered.   
  
"So, what are we doing for Christmas?" He asked when Lafayette got to his shoulders.   
  
"I was thinking, because all of our friends are going home, we could just stay in? Christmas movie marathon, presents, I could cook dinner."  
  
"What if I wanted to cook dinner?"  
  
"It doesn't _matter_ who cooks it, love, just that it happens."  
  
"Okay, keep talking. I like where this is going so far."  
  
Lafayette cracked Alex's back again and he yelped. "Okay, so dinner, presents, movies, hot chocolate all day long. You can drink what _ma grand-mère_ sent, and I can drink the powder stuff that you now think is below you."  
  
"I've been introduced to a whole new world and I'm never going back."  
  
"You are so cute," they whispered.   
  
Alex didn't respond for a while before asking them, "Do you think having sex with tinsel would be uncomfortable or fun?"   
  
Lafayette choked. "I feel like it would be horrible! Which one of us would be getting tied up?"  
  
"Doesn't really-" he gasped- "matter."  
  
"Yes, it does! If it's me, I'm objecting. If it's you, I might object too, because you," they kissed his shoulder, "don't deserve that, even if you'd like it."  
  
"Fine. What about ribbon?"  
  
They sighed, fond. "I can do ribbon."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Lafayette kept going but they weren't really paying attention, kept thinking about the ring. Most proposals required a plan, a fancy date of some kind. They didn't have either lined up, and maybe it wasn't the time, but as they watched Alex beneath them, eyes half opened as he tried to hang on to the plot of The Polar Express, they felt like doing it right now. Just blurting it out, then when he turned to ask ' _What?_ ', they could run up the stairs and get the ring, make a speech about it, wait for his answer.   
  
Alex rolled over on his back underneath Lafayette. "I missed you."  
  
"You were just turned around, love."  
  
"Every second I spend without getting to see your face is a second I spend missing you," he said, kissing their hand.   
  
"I hate you," Lafayette choked, tried to blink the tears that were forming out of their eyes before Alex saw them, but he was staring so, of course, he noticed.  
  
"My love," Alex muttered, resting his hand on their thigh, the other still holding their hand in his.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Alex laughed and leaned up, kissing their jaw, then their cheek. Lafayette turned and Alex kissed them as soon as he was able. They loved him and they loved him and they _loved him_ and repeating it a million times over would never be enough. Lafayette could never love Alexander as much as he deserved, even though they loved him as much as they were physically able to.   
  
"I love you," they told him, kissing him again, trying to voice their thoughts. "I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
Alex wiped their tears away. "I love you too."  
  
"I'm very overwhelmed right now," they managed to explain and Alex nodded.   
  
"Do you want to go to bed?"  
  
Lafayette laughed, sniffed. "Sure, yeah."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"You can't fucking, _say_ things that you know will make me cry, and then expect me not to cry." They shoved him so he fell back on the couch, back hitting the pillows with an _oof_.  
  
"It's not my fault I love you! I want to tell you all the time for the rest of my life," he argued, and Lafayette wondered if smothering him would help stop the blush creeping across their face.   
  
"Come on," they climbed off of him and pulled him up from the couch, "let's go to sleep."  
  
"Of course, but shouldn't you go call your grandma and tell her we're coming to visit her, like, within the next week?"  
  
They leaned their cheek on his head. "No. Sleep first, grandma later."  
  
"Whatever you say, dear." Alex chuckled and walked them up the stairs.  
  
Lafayette fell into bed first, pulling Alex down with them. They curled around him, trying to get as close as they could to him without physically melding into one being. Alex pulled away for a moment to take off his sweater, and in the second he was gone Lafayette almost ached for him to come back.  
  
"I love you, Lafayette." Alex kissed their forehead, settling back into their chest.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
New Year's came into mind as they fell asleep. They would be in Paris by then, the beautiful scenery of their home and the beautiful person that was their boyfriend in the middle of it. They could almost see it, watching the city below them as the clock counted down, hitting zero and then Lafayette would actually have the courage to _ask him_ , the diamonds set in the ring glittering in the city lights.   
  
They were going to propose to Alex, now all he had to was say yes.   


**Author's Note:**

> how long am i gonna hold off on this proposal you might ask, Well,,,


End file.
